Timepieces are broadly classified into mechanical timepieces and electronic timepieces. The mechanical timepieces are timepieces that work by using, as a driving source, a mainspring encased in a barrel, and the electronic timepieces are timepieces that work by utilizing electric force. The mechanical and the electronic timepieces both display a time by combining a wheel train part, in which wheels to drive an hour hand, a minute hand and a second hand are assembled, with sliding parts, such as a lever.
In both timepieces, a lubricating oil composition is applied to the sliding parts in order to make smooth movement. As lubricating oil compositions for timepieces, a lubricating oil composition comprising at least 0.1 to 20% by weight of a viscosity index improver and 0.1 to 8% by weight of an antiwear agent in addition to a base oil composed of a polyol ester, a lubricating oil composition comprising at least 0.1 to 15% by weight of a viscosity index improver in addition to a base oil composed of a paraffin-based hydrocarbon oil having 30 or more carbon atoms, and a lubricating oil composition comprising at least an antiwear agent and an antioxidant in addition to a base oil composed of an ether oil, wherein the antiwear agent is a neutral phosphate ester and/or a neutral phosphite ester, and the content of the antiwear agent is 0.1 to 8% by weight are disclosed in Patent Literature 1.